


moonlight

by elfofcolor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofcolor/pseuds/elfofcolor
Summary: i had to write something angsty after watching s2





	moonlight

The three Moons of Enchantment rose slowly over the horizon; their light threw the Fright Zone into sharp relief, impenetrable shadows stretching in looming shapes over the ground. The sky was dark, blank, unmarred.

A tail flicked in the darkness; soft, tapping footsteps followed the pipes and wires upward to the roof. Catra perched on the very precipice, staring out at the ruin. This place, this ugly, disgusting stain on Etheria…she knew her hatred for it as well as she knew herself.

On summer nights, Adora would come with her and they would stare up at the empty sky, wondering whether the stars would ever come out. They traced imaginary constellations with their hands, fingers entangling with each other as they laughed, Adora’s soft blue eyes staring into the depths of Catra’s heart.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Catra wanted to destroy something.

But there was nothing but herself and the sky.

A shadow moved; a rat scurried out of the darkness. Catra jumped back, shuddering. It had been too long since Shadow Weaver had leveled her with the blank gaze of her mask. Too long since the swirling power of a corrupted enchantment had clouded her vision, smothering her until…

She couldn’t breathe.

_She couldn’t breathe._

_SHE COULDN’T BREATHE._

Catra cried out, slashing at the air. There was nothing there. The roiling waves quieted, replaced instead by a flood of shame.

Shadow Weaver wasn’t here. There was nothing to be afraid of. She was locked away in her cell, miserable, mask cracked down the middle with nothing behind it. And Catra was here on the roof, still haunted.

The wind blew cold and gentle. Catra shivered, drawing her knees to her chest.

Soft footsteps came up the rickety stairs toward her. Catra didn’t turn around. She knew who it was.

“Hey, you cold? I thought it was a pretty windy night to be sitting out here.” Scorpia’s cheery tones shattered the silence, and Catra glowered into the darkness. A soft weight settled about her shoulders.

A blanket. Catra felt her eyes stinging for a moment, but she shoved the emotion aside, pulling the blanket tighter around herself without a word.

“So,” Scorpia said. “…Anything new going on?”

“No.” Catra stared out at the Whispering Woods in the distance.

“Well, that’s a good thing! More time to relax.” Scorpia laughed as the silence stretched on. “So, about that thing I was talking about earlier. Would you…uh…consider, um, hanging out with me? Maybe? Like—”

Catra sighed. “Aren’t we doing that right now?”

“I mean, I guess, but I guess I was just thinking of something more…fun.”

“I don’t do fun.”

“Yeah, I know, because you’re, uh, super serious and cool, but you gotta loosen up!” There was a clatter as Scorpia lay down, claws hitting the ground. “Laugh once in a while. When you’re not messing with Adora, that is.”

Catra exhaled. “Yeah. Maybe later.”

“That’s okay. Take all the time you need!”

They stayed there in the silence for some time. Catra watched as the moons traversed the sky. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you…ever heard of stars?”

“Stars?” Scorpia exhaled. “Yeah, I heard of ‘em. My family used to talk about them sometimes. Little sparkles in the sky.”

“Think they’re real?”

“Maybe, I dunno. I could ask Entrapta sometime. She’d know! She knows everything.”

“No.” Catra turned around. Scorpia was turned toward her, lying on her side. “What do _you_ think?”

Scorpia’s eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. A bright grin lit up her face. “You’re asking me?”

Catra sighed.

“Well, I don’t think they’re real.” Scorpia laughed. “I mean, _sparkles_ in the _sky?_ How’s that even possible? I sure can't see 'em. And, I mean, we got everything we need down here. Why would we need stars for anything?”

Catra’s lip curled. “You’re right. Why would we?”

Scorpia was silent for a moment. “…This is about Adora, isn’t it?”

Her fists clenched as she drew into herself further. “Not everything is about Adora, Scorpia.”

“I know, I know, it’s just…you had that _look_ on your face again.” Scorpia’s face had fallen again. “The one you get when you talk about how you’re gonna crush her, or annihilate her friends, or make her pay…”

Was that everything she ever talked about? Catra’s face flushed. “I—”

“It’s not like it…like it really _matters_ , I just—”

“No, I…” Catra turned away again. “Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay! I get it. It’s totally fine. We all care about you.” Scorpia stood and put a claw on Catra’s shoulder. “Including me. Of course. You’re my bestie.”

“I’m…” _Not your bestie._ Catra didn’t say it. “It’s late.” She shed the blanket and leapt down to the platform below. “Go to bed.”

“Yeah, I will.” Scorpia stared fondly at her retreating frame before climbing down the stairs herself.

As Catra bounded back to the barracks, she wondered what it would be like to forget Adora. Maybe Scorpia was enough.

 _No._ Of course not. Adora wasn’t someone you could just forget. Adora was heartless. Selfish. Catra was going to crush her and her Princess friends once and for all. Until then, Scorpia would never be enough for her. Never.

So the Moons of Enchantment continued their slow, unheeding journey across the sky. The planet spun on. The sun rose.

And nothing changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me @elfofcolor on twitter


End file.
